


Levitating Pudding

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [160]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Child Scorpius, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Kid Fic, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is out of the room for a moment. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [160]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Levitating Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, prompt no. 38. _I like your laugh._  
>  ❤

“Now, I like your laugh,” Harry remarks to a giggling, two year old Scorpius, “but I’m not sure your other daddy will be so keen on your funny joke."

Draco is duly summoned. 

“There’s chocolate pudding on _every_ surface,” he hisses, eyes wide with shock. “How on Merlin’s Earth did-”

“Levitating spell,” Harry interrupts dolefully. “I was helping 'Pius here to master levitating a spoon. He got a little excited… Tried for the dish.”

Draco begin to laugh then. “ _Merlin_ ,” he says. “I leave you for a minute. Chaos ensues”

“True,” Harry replies, “but you wouldn’t change a single thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
